


nadspodziewana jasność

by idanit-translations (idanit)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Academia, Alternative title: Crowley Gets A Clue: The Ongoing Adventures, Arthouse Movies, Aziraphale: patron of queer dumbasses everywhere, Love Confessions, M/M, Obliviousness, Polski | Polish, Queer Themes, Slow Burn, Translation, medieval literature, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit-translations
Summary: Odkrycie, że Aziraphale być może kochał go od tysiącleci, jest zaskakujące. Jeszcze bardziej wstrząsający jest jednak fakt, że dosłownie pisano o tym książki.tłumaczeniesuch surpassing brightnessHandful_of_Silence





	nadspodziewana jasność

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [such surpassing brightness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752469) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 



> NOTKA TŁUMACZA | TRANSLATOR'S NOTE [pl|en]
> 
> Nikt tego nigdy nie przeczyta (nie wiem, co Polacy nieznający angielskiego mieliby robić na AO3), ale strasznie chciałam to przetłumaczyć. Te wszystkie wyjątki z podrabianych prac akademickich i internetowych artykułów - po prostu marzenie. Jestem bardzo otwarta na wszelkie uwagi i konstruktywną krytykę, nawet jeśli chodzi o jakieś mało istotne szczegóły i literówki. Rzadko tłumaczę dłuższe teksty, a chcę się w tym kierunku rozwijać, więc jak macie coś do powiedzenia, to śmiało!  
> /  
> No one will ever read this (because what would a Polish person who doesn't speak English be doing on AO3 anyway) but I really wanted to translate it. All those excerpts from fake academic writing and online articles, it was a delight. I'm extremely open to any form of constructive criticism, even the most nitpicky one. I rarely translate longer texts and I'd like to get better at it, so don't hesitate if you have something to say!

Nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, gdyby akurat nie przechodził obok. Tak dzieje się dużo rzeczy, które zmieniają życie. Możesz spędzić lata planując każdy szczegół, wkręcając śrubkę A w rowek B, i czasem przybliży cię to o kilka kroków do celu, a czasem silnik gaśnie w oparach gazu. Źle umieszczona walizka z bombą i głowa Trzeciej Rzeszy żyje dalej. Ktoś wyrzuca czterech katolików za okno, bo jest nieco poddenerwowany, i robi się z tego wojna trzydziestoletnia. Ktoś inny pewnego wieczoru zapomina przykryć swoje szalki Petriego i bum, penicylina.

Aziraphale mógłby przypisać to niewyrażalności, gdyby nie wiedział, że Crowley rzuciłby mu mroczne spojrzenie, przewracając oczami.

Po późnym, leniwym początku dnia spędzonym na sadzeniu kiełków zwątpienia w głowach par na swojej pierwszej randce i szturchaniu świateł sygnalizacyjnych tak, aby przeskakiwały od razu na czerwone, zapominając zatrzymać się na pomarańczowym, Crowley wsiadł na Finchley w linię północną. Spędził podróż do centrum niefrasobliwie siejąc w pasażerach nasiona marudnego niezadowolenia przez podniesienie temperatury w wagonach tuż ponad próg komfortu. Wysiadł kilka przystanków wcześniej, niż powinien, z zamiarem nacieszenia się gorącem popołudniowego słońca i spacerem do antykwariatu Aziraphale’a.

Mijając studio tatuażu, kopnął butelkę coli. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie maczał w tatuażach palców. Ludzie z różnych powodów lubili zniekształcać swoją skórę tuszami i kolorami na przestrzeni większości kultur – on pozwalał sobie tylko na popychanie ich do wybierania wzorów, które będą szybko się starzeć, tak, by w duszy ich właścicieli powoli wytrącał się osad żalu. Kółka z drutu kolczastego były jego sprawką.

Ponieważ znajdował się obok hipsterskiego londyńskiego zakładu tatuatorskiego, gdzie vegan-friendly motocykliści i dwudziestoparolatkowie z kolczykami w miejscach, które czterdzieści lat temu wydawałyby się skandaliczne, ustawiali się w kolejce, by przyozdobić swoje przedramiona geometrycznym wilkiem czy jeleniem, nie zdziwił go widok młodego człowieka o starannie ułożonych włosach i nawilżonej cerze dumnie pokazującego owinięty folią i jeszcze lekko zaczerwieniony nowy tatuaż grupce swoich znajomych, wszystkich równie młodych, szczupłych i delikatnie ostrzyżonych.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś religijny – mówił jeden z nich, zerkając z uznaniem – ale wygląda fajnie.

– Nie, przyjrzyj się – odpowiedział inny. – To jest Aziraphale, nie, Naz? Mój były miał takiego na biodrze.

Naz wyglądał na zadowolonego, że ktoś rozpoznał, co było na jego tatuażu, i wyszczerzył zęby, obracając ramieniem w różne strony. Podekscytowanie sesją wyraźnie jeszcze nie opadło.

Na słowo „Aziraphale” mózg Crowleya z zaskoczenia potknął się i przewrócił. Zanim zorientował się, co robią jego stopy, już podchodził do grupy.

– Cześć – uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej pokazowym uśmiechem i przesunął dłonią po włosach, żeby nie wydawało się, że jakoś szczególnie się stara. Chłopak z przekłutym nosem i farbowanymi blond włosami, który odezwał się pierwszy, zrobił się czerwony jak burak i bardzo niesubtelnie zlustrował go od stóp do głów. Naz uśmiechnął się szeroko i lekko zduszonym głosem odpowiedział na powitanie.

Wciąż miał to w sobie.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – zaczął gładko – ale czy mówiłeś właśnie, że masz Aziraphale’a? 

– No! – Naz chętnie podniósł ramię. – Nie jest zbyt znany, poza tym jednym filmem, ale chodzi o znaczenie, wiesz. Symbolikę. 

Crowley momentalnie przestał go słuchać, ale wymruczał coś grzecznie. Patrzył, nie wiedząc, co myśleć. Jeśli miał być ze sobą całkiem szczery, to nie był pewien, czego się spodziewał, ale oto stał, gapiąc się na anioła wytatuowanego na ramieniu obcego człowieka, podczas gdy słońce grzało chodnik pod jego butami.

A z całą pewnością był to anioł. Zaprojektowany w witrażowym stylu, grubych czarnych liniach kryjących barwną pierwszą warstwę. Błyszczące skrzydła w rozpoznawalnych kolorach tęczowej flagi rozpościerały się triumfalnie. Wysokie kości policzkowe i szczupłe, ale umięśnione ciało sprawiały, że postać wyglądała bardziej jak niespodziewanie jasnowłosy, półnagi Tom Hiddleston albo jakiś inny ponętny młody gwiazdor, do którego się teraz wzdychało. Sam Aziraphale uniósłby na to porównanie lekceważącą, lekko wzgardliwą brew.

Ale było w tatuażu coś, co zastanowiło Crowleya. Anioł, dumnie unosząc skrzydła, przyciskał jedną ręką do połyskującej piersi stos książek, podczas gdy druga trzymała lśniący miecz. Wokół jego ramienia, wysuwając długi język, owijał się elegancki wąż o czarnych łuskach kontrastujących z bielą anielskiej szaty.

– Ładny – powiedział miękko w rzadkiej chwili szczerości. Otrząsnął się szybko, i w typowym dla siebie stylu zaczął bezceremonialnie podpuszczać rozmówców. – Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem.

Wyglądało na to, że blondyn też otrząsnął się ze swojego niemego oszołomienia i, na szczęście dla Crowleya, był bardzo skory do rozmowy.

– Nazeem to prawdziwy literacki nerd, zna te wszystkie zapomniane postacie z różnych starych książek. Planował to od wieków... Hej, słuchaj, w sumie to idziemy na wystawę w temacie, może chciałbyś...

Uwolnienie się od coraz bardziej zainteresowanych chłopaków zajęło Crowleyowi trochę czasu i udało się dopiero po kilkukrotnych przeprosinach że nie, nie może, strasznie żałuje, chętnie by poszedł, gdyby tylko mógł, i wzięciu od blondyna numeru, który natychmiast wsadził do kieszeni, skazując go na zapomnienie i starcie na miał. Zaczął iść w kierunku, w którym zmierzał wcześniej, pogrążony w myślach.

Nie powinno go dziwić, że Aziraphale miał reputację. Przebywał na ziemi, angażując się w życie ludzi, tyle czasu, że musiał zostać zauważony w taki czy inny sposób. Taka praca. Wystarczy spojrzeć na inne anioły, które, na początku zawsze pełne świętego zapału, pojawiały się tu i tam z regularnością zjadliwych kretów i obwieszczały światu cudowne wiadomości w akompaniamencie orkiestry, zarabiając sobie w ten sposób na poświęcone im kościoły i świeczki.

Nie, zaskakujące było to, że Crowley nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia.

Z tak rozbudzoną ciekawością zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

Crowley poszedł dowiedzieć się więcej.

* * *

**„ _Gorzkie udręki duszy_ : juniusowa _Inwokacja do Ezraþāla_ i narracja kuszenia przez diabła”**, Marcus Kelso, Katedra Kultury Anglosaskiej, tom 10, 3 (listopad 1954)

  


Anioły stanowią tak powszechny temat literackiego dorobku średniowiecza, że mogłaby się wydawać niepotrzebną jakakolwiek jego dalsza eksploracja. Od drobiazgowej monografii o znaczeniu tych istot w myśli islamskiej Muhammeda Hosseina do ogromnego, wielotomowego opracowania zagadnienia aniołów między wczesnym chrześcijaństwem a epoką restauracji Stuartów Susan MacDairmaid, prace tego rodzaju zdają się zakładać, że anioły po pierwsze) występują w literaturze średniowiecznej tak często, że są właściwie pospolite, a po drugie) stanowią łatwą i poręczną religijną metaforę siły oraz niezachwianej wiary w obliczu pokusy.

Jednakże w świetle ostatnio zaktualizowanej analizy British Museum, którą zawdzięczamy dynamicznemu rozwojowi w dziedzinie konserwacji i ustalania fragmentarycznej struktury chemicznej dzieł sztuki, warto przedyskutować konsekwencje płynące z bogactwa tej angelologicznej literatury dla niedawno odkrytego wiersza elegijnego zatytuowanego przez badaczy jako „Inwokacja do Ezraþāla”. Datowana niepewnie na pochodzącą z późnego ósmego lub wczesnego dziewiątego wieku, znana wcześniej jedynie we fragmentach "Inwokacja” była określana jako zwodniczo niekompletna, krótki przebłysk oświetlający światopogląd ówczesnej anglosaskiej wiary. Zaskakujące odkrycie całości tekstu elegii na palimpseście, którym okazały się być pergaminowe karty manuskryptu Juniusa, oznacza, że po dokładnej analizie pigmentu wiersz może być dzisiaj odczytany w całości.

W oparciu o uznane badania krytyków takich jak Moira Kelly czy David Bryn-Jones, celem niniejszej pracy jest przeanalizowanie nietypowej reprezentacji Ezraþāla. Pomimo, że jest raczej mało znanym aniołem, wspomnianym zaledwie kilka razy w żywotach i pasjach świętych, tutaj odgrywa bardzo ważną rolę, błagany przez niezidentyfikowany podmiot liryczny, by wstawił się za nim u Boga, dając mu siłę na wyjście obronną ręką z prób i kuszeń. W zamiarze pracy leży odczytanie postaci Ezraþāla jednocześnie jako obrońcy przed niestosownym pożądaniem (dla szerszego komentarza zobacz: Murdoch (1953) i Harrison (1945)), i, bardziej nietypowo, jako powiernika, który sam cierpi z powodu pokusy, będąc równie podatnym na diabelskie oddziaływanie.

Pokusa anioła Ezraþāla ma naturę równocześnie moralną i osobistą. Podobnie jak podmiot liryczny lamentuje nad niedostępnością obiektu swojej miłości (prawdopodobnie poganina, a przynajmniej wiernego sprzed konwersji na katolicyzm), tak samo anioł odczuwa _ðam grimmestan gǽstgewinne_ („gorzkie udręki duszy”). Opłakuje nieobecność swojego towarzysza, najwyraźniej zagubionego – „Martwym jest, _mín eaxlgesteall_ ” („Martwym [czasem tłumaczone jako „odeszłym ode mnie” albo „nieobecnym” – zobacz: Bosworth] jest mój kompan”), sugerując, że został on sprowadzony na ścieżkę grzechu. Określenie _nǽdercyn_ oznacza zwykle rodzaj węża, symbolicznie umieszczając tę stratę w ramach metafory upadku człowieka. Wiele kontrowersji wzbudza dyskusja o tym, czy lamentacje Ezraþāla mają wskazywać na ubolewanie nad tym upadkiem (jako że człowiek, będąc istotą również stworzoną przez Boga, jest rodzajem brata), czy plasują się bardziej w poetyckiej tradycji wojownika opłakującego śmierć swojego seniora. Jakąkolwiek intepretację by przyjąć, anielski elegijny smutek i tęsknota za swoim straconym kamratem są nietypowe dla tego gatunku literackiego i personalizują postać anioła.

W dalszej części pracy zamierzam uargumentować, że _nǽdercyn_ , którego opłakuje anioł, jest symbolem kuszenia ludzkości, i że anielska na nią podatność ma na celu uczłowieczenie Ezraþāla. Poprzez pokazanie, że każdy może być zwiedziony przez tych, którzy są mu najbliżsi, charakterystyka taka ma funkcjonować jako ostrzeżenie, zachęcając do bycia uważnym i nieulegania tej formie pokusy.

**Koniec darmowego podglądu. Aby przeczytać całość, kliknij tutaj.**

* * *

Pobieżne internetowe wyszukiwanie nie nagrodziło Crowleya niczym poza kilkoma nudnymi artykułami o sprawach, które zajmowały ludzi, zanim odkryli dyskoteki, dobre porto i telewizję. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru cierpieć mąk, grzebiąc w czymś takim, więc zdecydował się wziąć głęboki oddech, poprawić marynarkę i złożyć wizytę księgarni.

Gdy przechodził przez próg, jego oczom ukazały się wypolerowane rzędy regałów z książkami o nieskazitelnych grzbietach i poczuł coś, co, gdyby nie był demonem, mógłby określić jako wyrzuty sumienia. Generalnie nie odwiedzał księgarni, odkąd wymyślono kino, i jeśli Aziraphale dowiedziałby się o tym... Demony miały pewne więzy lojalności, niestałe co prawda i łatwo zrywane lśnieniem błyskotek, ale jednak więzy, a Aziraphale byłby oburzony, gdyby odkrył, że Crowley patronował konkurencyjnemu biznesowi.

Księgarnia w ostentacyjny sposób była niegdyś księgarnią chrześcijańską – gruby gołąb z szyldu trzymał w dziobie patyk – ale w którymś momencie zmienił się właściciel albo ktoś przyjrzał się cyferkom na koncie bankowym i zdecydował, że dla zysków będzie lepiej, jeśli ich asortyment poszerzy się o inny duchowy kicz, taki jak kryształy i książki o odblokowywaniu swojej chakry.

Po kilku minutach cichego szydzenia z różnokolorowych kamyczków, które obiecywały przynieść mu szczęście, bo ktoś naskrobał na nich nordycką runę oznaczającą „krowę” i dumania w sekcji kadzidełek, a następnie skuszenia się na ofertę „trzy za dwa”, Crowley wpadł na coś obiecującego. Wciśnięta między pstrokate, dzwoniące łapacze snów i półkę z płytami „Celtyckiej harmonii”, leżała paczka kart z modlitwami o wstawiennictwo świętych. Przeglądał je, zastanawiając się, dlaczego wszystkim ludziom zawsze wydaje się, że anioły są takie napakowane i czemu wszycy święci wyglądają, jakby ktoś właśnie powiedział im, że znaleźli się w ukrytej kamerze, i właśnie wtedy ją znalazł, kartę omylnie wepchniętą między świętego Ambrożego a Balderyka.

Była prawie tak zabawna jak tatuaż, chociaż nieco bardziej konserwatywna. Anioł Ezirafael, jak nazywała go karta, stał wdzięcznie na trawiastym wzgórku, boso, wyglądając na mniej więcej metr osiemdziesiąt (podczas gdy Aziraphale nie mógł dosięgnąć najwyższych półek w większości supermarketów), przybrany w zwiewny perłowobiały niebiański strój o połach rozsuniętych w taki sposób, by widać było kuszący fragment klatki piersiowej. Jak wszystkie inne drukowane anioły miał mięśnie brzucha, na których mógłby ścierać marchewkę, a jego bujne loki opadały w niemożliwie pedantycznych kosmykach, otoczone aureolą niebiańskiego światła. Czarny wąż z tatuażu Nazeema też tu był, pełznąc ku aniołowi i wpatrując się w swojego wroga paciorkowatymi oczami. Anioł rzucał mu puste, pyszałkowate spojrzenie, wskazując na niego mieczem, jakby był w środku wykładu.

Wszystko to razem wzięte było nieco mniej... dziwaczne niż tatuaż, ale chwilowe rozczarowanie Crowleya rozwiała myśl, że mógłby pokazać to Aziraphale’owi i patrzeć, jak staje się purpurowy na wpół ze wzburzenia, na wpół z upokorzenia. Albo nie miał pojęcia, że był tutaj tak długo, że wyrobiono sobie o nim jakąś opinię, albo wiedział o tym, ale był tak zawstydzony całą sprawą, że próbował ukryć to przed Crowleyem.

Obie opcje zapewniłyby równie satysfakcjonujące widowisko.

Kobieta przy kasie z założonym na szyję różańcem o olbrzymich koralikach, wyglądająca jakby próbowała nosić wszystkie kolory tęczy jednocześnie, spojrzała na niego znacząco, kiedy kupował paczkę kart i kadzidło. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby usilnie starała się ubrać coś w słowa, a Crowley był w tak dobrym humorze, że postanowił ograniczyć się tylko do zostawienia jej za wycieraczką mandatu za parkowanie, jeśli spróbuje zrekrutować go do biblijnej grupy czytelniczej albo darmowego spotkania medytacyjnego w celu eksploracji tajemnic Wszechświata.

– Jeśli interesują pana queerowi święci – zaczęła taktownie, wskazując czerwono polakierowanym szponem na drugą stronę sklepu – mamy teraz specjalną ofertę obejmującą książki o takiej tematyce. Ze względu na zbliżającą się Paradę jest dwadzieścia procent zniżki.

Crowley prawie zakrztusił się własnym językiem. Jego mózg przeskoczył jak igła na winylu.

Cała tajemnica nagle stała się tysiąc razy lepsza.

* * *

**Ostatnie posty:**  
_Anioł Ezraphael: zapomniany sojusznik i patron homoseksualnej miłości_  
czwartek, 13 marca 2005 – Leonora Gomez

  


Prawdziwe zrozumienie anioła Ezirafaela zajęło dużo czasu. Mimo, że pamięta się o nim o wiele rzadziej niż o świętym Sebastianie czy Matce Boskiej z Montevergine, od średniowiecza zyskał sobie spójną opinię jako pomocnik i obrońca osób nieheteronormatywnych.

Jak to bywa z większością teologicznych i apokryficznych przekazów, trudno powiedzieć, co zostało wyolbrzymione albo zbagatelizowane, ale spróbujmy podejść do sprawy obiektywnie. Już w wiekach średnich wzmianki o Ezirafaelu skoncentrowane były wokół postaci zaangażowanych w silne relacje homosocjalne (przynajmniej tak je wtedy nazywano, ale wszyscy wiemy, że Achilles i Patroclus nie byli tylko kuzynami – mam cię na oku, Trojo). Wspomniany (pod imieniem Azirafe) jest w wielu żywotach świętych z Acta Sanctorum i mówi się, że odwiedzał i pocieszał Felicitę i Perpetuę, chrześcijańskie męczenniczki z trzeciego wieku naszej ery, zachęcając je do stałości zarówno w wierze, jak i w miłości do siebie nawzajem. Pojawia się również jako przewodniczący ceremonii unii dusz między rzymskimi żołnierzami i świętymi Sergiuszem i Bacchusem, którą łatwo odczytać jako wczesną formę małżeństwa jednopłciowego (równość dla wszystkich!).

Przechodząc do czasów zakorzenienia się chrześcijaństwa w Europie Północnej: wiele modlitw do Świętego Ezirafaela zostało napisanych w cysterskim opactwie Clairvaux, założonym przez prawdopodobnie homoseksualnego opata Bernarda, znanego w dużej mierze dzięki jego homoerotycznej poezji o Jezusie i bardzo bliskiej, pełnej pocałunków relacji z arcybiskupem Malachiaszem z Armagh w Irlandii. Ale poza tym wszystkim brak szczególnych dowodów.

Wczesne interpretacje tej nieuchwytnej postaci wyglądały tak, jak wygląda większość badań przeprowadzanych przez starych białych akademików płci męskiej – kończyły się albo zaprzeczaniem, albo wygodnymi „ponownymi odczytaniami” kontekstu, albo jego wymazywaniem. Ikonografia anioła ukazuje go w standardowych pozach przepędzania demonów, z demonem albo pod jego stopą, albo w trakcie starcia. Widać to na przykład poniżej, na prerafaelickim obrazie pędzla Edward Burne-Jonesa*, który jest dosyć reprezentatywny w tej kwestii: demon = pokusa, anioł z nią walczy. Jednakże jest wspólny element łączący wszystkie te wzmianki, a mianowicie interpretacja ezirafaelowego demona jako walki z nieaakceptowanym nieheteronormatywnym pożądaniem. Tak samo, jak Jakub w uścisku z Aniołem wygląda na większości obrazów strasznie gejowsko, tak wiele z obrazów przedstawiających Ezirafaela i diabła emanuje podobnym poziomem nagich, lśniących ciał i zrepresjonowanej homoerotyki, co powtórka „300”.

Co sprowadza nas do dnia dzisiejszego. Rosnąca liczba queerowych akademików (i ludzi, którzy nie są ślepi) zaczyna odczytywać zmaganie się z demonem jako zmaganie się z samoakceptacją, albo nawet z pragnieniem uznania w świecie, który tego odmawia. Jako coraz bardziej rozpowszechniony symbol zwycięstwa nad wewnętrzną albo zewnętrzną homofobią, motyw Ezirafaela... czytaj dalej

* * *

Było już po północy, kiedy Crowley skończył czytać całe mnóstwo stron. Siedział przez chwilę, co jakiś czas pocierając twarz rękoma. Z zewnątrz dochodziły dźwięki ruchu ulicznego; ktoś pijany coś krzyknął i odpowiedziało mu echo skrzeczącego śmiechu. Zegar na ścianie tykał nieznośnie. Crowley był zmęczony.

Chodziło o to, że... cóż, chodziło o to:

Crowley miewał Myśli. Myśli o jego anielskim odpowiedniku. Myśli, które nie powinny znaleźć się w głowie żadnego demona z gramem szacunku do siebie, ale dla których Crowley najwyraźniej rozłożył wycieraczkę powitalną, zapraszając je na podwieczorek. Zdarzało się to regularnie od tysiącleci, ale teraz Myśli stwierdziły, że nie ma powodu, by zachowywały się tak, jak przez ubiegłe wieki, nie zajmując go za bardzo i tylko czasami przeszkadzając przez podsuwanie mu Pomysłów w najbardziej niefortunnych momentach. Mieli porozumienie. Był spokojniejszy, wiedząc, że cokolwiek czuł do Arizaphale’a – a z całą pewnością nie nazwie tego jako pierwszy, o nie – było to jednocześnie niebezpieczne i niemożliwe, i Crowley zachowa się lepiej dla nich obu (choć bardziej dla niego), jeśli nie puści pary z ust, dalej ignorując wszystkie przejawy buntu, czasem dusząc go w zarodku mocnym drinkiem, i w ich życiu nic się nie zmieni.

Ale to było zanim nie nastąpił koniec świata. Zanim zaczęli mieć nie tyle Umowę, co przyjaźń. Prawie że związek. Zanim Arizaphale wtargnął do jego przestrzeni osobistej i całego życia na ten jego niestosowny, zrzędliwy sposób, ze stałością uspokajającego przypływu morza na plaży, i nikt z góry ani z dołu nie przyszedł, by im za to przyłożyć.

Zachodziła jednak pewna różnica między świadomością, że obecność Aziraphale’a w jego życiu nie jest wbrew zasadom, a odkryciem, że anioł był najwyraźniej kimś w rodzaju patrona nieheteronormatywnej samoakceptacji.

Co było w porządku. Cudnie.

Ale teraz była Możliwość, której Crowley dotąd nie rozważał. Możliwość, która zalewała go falami gorąca i nerwów. Nagle pojawił się potencjał, o którym pozwalał sobie dotąd myśleć tylko w zaciszu własnego umysłu.

Chodziło (również) o to:

Anioły (i demony) nie są istotami seksualnymi. Nie żeby nie mogły się postarać, i Crowley na początku często się starał, kusząc ludzi tym starym, tradycyjnym sposobem kilku lubieżnych igraszek, chociaż aktualnie uważano go raczej za tani. Ale ani boskie ani diabelskie istoty nie są ludźmi i nie doświadczają takich samych rzeczy, takich samych popędów.

Mogą natomiast kochać.

Crowley czasem, w swoich najbardziej żałosnych momentach, uważał się za eksperta w tej sferze.

Zawsze zakładał, być może sam się oszukując, że Aziraphale nie różnił się od większości aniołów. Zdolny do wielkich deklaracji miłości, gdy chodziło o ludzkość, ale raczej unikający tematu osobiście. Miłość do całego stworzenia, nawet do Crowleya, ale miłość w rodzaju przychylnego krewnego, który wysyła kartki urodzinowe z przypiętym wewnątrz banknotem i notatką „kup sobie coś miłego”, podczas gdy nie jesteś już w podstawówce, i zresztą pomylił daty. Miłość, ale odległa, zdystansowana, niepersonalna.

Ale teraz te plotki, według których Aziraphale spędził większość średniowiecza, bawiąc się w trzymanie strony gromady queerowych męczenników i ludzi Kościoła. Co oznaczało, że musi być w tym coś więcej, zrozumienie miłości głębsze niż anielska miłość ogólnoludzka. Że Aziraphale najwyraźniej mógł wybierać swoich ulubieńców, i robił to.

Że, może, może, sam mógł kochać. Indywidualnie.

Myśli Crowleya krzyczały radośnie, co wcale nie pomagało.

Crowley powiedział im, żeby poszły się pieprzyć.

Zostało tylko jedno, zdecydował Crowley. Minęły wieki. Był wystarczająco dojrzały, żeby sobie poradzić.  


Podjął tę decyzję po pijaku, gdy sączenie kieliczka Savignon Blanc na ukojenie nerwów i gonitwy myśli płynnie przeszło w leżenie na sofie, czując, jak jego myśli przepływają obok niczym patyczki rzucone na wodę, i zastanawianie się, czy nie mógłby po prostu spytać Aziraphale’a o to wszystko. Czy kiedykolwiek coś takiego rozważał. Czy może chciałby rozważyć to z Crowleyem.  


Pewnego wieczoru wprosił się więc do jego antykwariatu. Przyniósł niczego sobie sherry, które oszczędzał dotąd na specjalną okazję, i pojawił się znikąd w swoich najlepszych ubraniach.  


Aziraphale chyba nie zauważył.  


Uśmiechnął się jednak, kiedy go zobaczył, kończąc odkładać na właściwe miejsce stos trzymanych w ramionach książek, nienaturalnie wygięty do tyłu pod ich ciężarem.  


– Na stole jest podstawka na wino, jakbyś był tak dobry – powiedział, jego głos stłumiony stosem. – Daj mi sekundę.  


Crowley, zgodnie ze zwyczajem, zignorował go i stworzył machnięciem ręki kilka kieliszków.  


Aziraphale poprawił na sobie sweter i otrzepał się z kurzu. Zerknął na efekty gestu Crowleya, unosząc brwi.  


– Planujemy mnie upić? – spytał żartobliwie, po czym zauważył sherry. – Och! Wygląda bosko, kochany, co to za okazja?  


Wymownym spojrzeniem wskazał na kieliszki. Trzeba przyznać, że przypominały bardziej puchary niż coś, co normalnie uchodzi za naczynie do picia wina.  


– Pijaństwo i rozpusta. Taki plan jest zawsze – odparł Crowley i odkorkował butelkę. Aziraphale cmoknął w reprymendzie, ale chętnie nadstawił swój kieliszek.  


Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd Crowley ostatnio wpadł z wizytą i butelka była już dawno pusta, zanim oboje skończyli opowiadać sobie o swoich życiach, nachylając się konspiracyjnie nad blatem stołu. (Crowley oczywiście nie wspomniał o jego aktualnym dylemacie).  


– I wtedy… – narzekał właśnie Aziraphale. Crowley wyobrażał sobie, że był wcześniej bardzo zdenerwowany, ale ze względu na poczucie przyzwoitości zdusił to w sobie. Dobrze wyglądał z zarumienionymi policzkami. – Przez paradę musiałem pójść dłuższą trasą, prawie kolejne czterdzieści minut, a wyszedłem tylko spotkać się porozmawiać o kilku książkach. No i spóźniłem się, a on już poszedł, i musiałem użyć tego przeklętego telefonu komórkowego i zadzwonić przeprosić...  


– Nie podobała ci się parada? – przerwał mu Crowley. Zgodnie z jego wspaniałym planem był na najlepszej drodze do upicia się i łokieć zsunął mu się ze stołu, gdy próbował sięgnąć po pustą butelkę. Dopiero wtedy zauważył brak wina i rzucił jej nienawistne spojrzenie.  


– Nie chodzi o to, że mi się nie podobała...  


– Myślałem, że twoi powoli zmieniają zdanie na temat gejów.  


Butelka łaskawie zgodziła napełnić się z powrotem i Crowley odchylił się do tyłu, usatysfakcjonowany.  


Aziraphale spojrzał na niego ostro.  


– To nie są „moi” – żachnął się z pogardą i obciągnął sweter, zbity z tropu. – Nie mam nic wspólnego z tymi ich śmiesznymi poglądami, naprawdę nie wiem, skąd oni je wzieli. Ja uważam, że to wspaniale, że mają co roku te swoje wielkie imprezy, po prostu chciałbym, żeby aż tak nie blokowały ruchu.  


– Hmm – mruknął Crowley niezobowiązująco. Po czym dodał z udawaną noszalancją – Ostatnio przechodziłem obok jednego sklepu i mieli tam wszystkich tych niedawno wyoutowanych świętych. Zastanawiałem się, czy kogoś z nich znałeś, aniele.  


– Było ich całkiem sporo, więc pewnie nie. Nie jestem w stanie być wszędzie jednocześnie. Ominęły mnie najlepsze uczone spotkania na dworze Franków, bo jakiś głupiec zdecydował, że otoczona ze wszystkich stron morzem kupa szkockich kamieni to dobre miejsce na założenie opactwa.  


Crowley dolał Aziraphalowi z powrotem do pełna. Anioł przesunął ręką po włosach podczas swojego wcześniejszego opowiadania i jasne kosmyki sterczały mu teraz we wszystkich kierunkach. Oparł dłonie na brzuchu, przybierając wygląd niechlujnego oksfordzkiego profesora.  


– A znasz jakiegoś Sergiusza? Rzym, trzeci wiek?  


– O! – ucieszył się Aziraphale. – Boże, dawno nie słyszałem tego imienia. Wspaniały człowiek, byłem na jego weselu. Mnóstwo wina... jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli.  


– Wątpliwe.  


– Pewnie masz rację. Rzymskie wino. Bardzo mocne.  


– I byłeś też kiedyś mnichem, prawda? – kontynuował Crowley, pozornie od niechcenia. – Spędziłeś w skryptoriach ładne pięćdziesiąt lat, o ile dobrze pamiętam.  


– O, tak... Panie, te ciasne pokoje.  


– Clairvaux?  


– Nie jestem pewien – powiedział Aziraphale i zamyślił się przez chwilę, zanim znalazł odpowiedź. – Och, tak. Byłem. Przez jakiś czas. Odszedłem po tym, jak umarł Bernard, przeniosłem się gdzie indziej.  


– Pamiętam Bernarda – powiedział Crowley, wypijając duszkiem to, co zostało w kieliszku. Sherry stało się jeszcze lepsze, niż wcześniej, i gdyby był bardziej trzeźwy, to rozkoszowałby się nim, dobrze mieszając. Był autorem konceptu sommeliera i zawsze cieszyło go niezmiernie obserwowanie ludzi puszących się z wyższością, bo wydawało im się, że wiedzą trochę więcej o winogronach. – To ja zapłaciłem tej prostytutce, która próbowała się z nim przespać.  


– Niemożliwe!  


– Ależ tak. Całkiem sporo pieniędzy, jak na tamte czasy, a on poderwał się, przerażony, i dał susa przez okno. Skręcił kostkę.  


– Nie był raczej zainteresowany czymś takim – Aziraphale kręcił głową, jakby Crowley powinien się wstydzić. – Zdaje się, że napisał trochę dość mocnej erotycznej poezji dla swojego partnera.  


Crowley nagle stracił wątek, opuszczając oczko czy dwa, i podjęcie tematu na nowo zajęło mu chwilę.  


– Więc nigdy cię nie kusiło?  


– Hm? – Aziraphale znów dolewał sobie alkoholu. Jego policzki nabierały różowej patyny lekkiego wstawienia i czknął nieznacznie, po czym skromnie zakrył usta dłonią. – Co mówiłeś, mój drogi?  


– Ci wszyscy ludzie piszący o pożądaniu i figlujący w stodołach. Nigdy nie kusiło cię, żeby samemu spróbować?  


Aziraphale spróbował wyglądać na oburzonego, ale skłaniał się lekko w jedną stronę, co sprowadzało jego minę do delikatnie zirytowanej.  


– Oczywiście, że nie. To raczej niewskazane, zresztą wiesz, że nie tak zostaliśmy stworzeni. Nawet ty.  


– Ach, ale ja tam próbowałem, aniele. Pożądanie, miłość, cały ten burdel.  


– Ach, cóż, miłość – powiedział Aziraphale. Ta uwaga widocznie go zastanowiła, bo zapatrzył się na okurzone pudło swojego komputera i przez chwilę wyglądał na wprost zdruzgotanego. Przestał bawić się brandy, robiąc w nim fale, i pozwolił powierzchni się uspokoić. Crowley od razu pożałował, że w ogóle otworzył usta i rzucał się jak wyrwany z wody łosoś w poszukiwaniu nowej trasy wędrówki.  


Aziraphale nie odzywał się przez długi czas.  


– Widziałem, co robi z ludźmi – powiedział – Jak ich rujnuje, jak czyni ich najlepszymi i najgorszymi wersjami samych siebie. Miłość to najlepsza rzecz, którą Ona stworzyła, Crowley, ale ten, kto ją czuje, staje się naprawdę straszliwie ludzki. Nigdy nie chciałem tego w sobie rozwijać, a mimo to...  


Zapadła cisza. Nie było nic, co Crowley mógłby na to odpowiedzieć.  


Aziraphale spojrzał na niego. Znów czknął. Uśmiechnął się, unosząc jeden kącik ust.  


– Tak w ogóle to podoba mi się twój garnitur. Bardzo stylowy.  


– Dzięki – odparł Crowley, po czym zrobił z siebie idiotę, przewracając łokciem kieliszek.  


Moment prysnął. Zaczęli grać w karty. Crowley okropnie oszukiwał i próbował nie uczyć się na pamięć linii śmiechu z twarzy Arizaphale’a.

* * *

**Obraz i Dźwięk** , nr 145 (luty 2004)  
_**Ikona kinematografii skandalu: wspomnienie Dereka Jarmana – Thomasin Kelly**_

  
Być może to zaskakujące, ale tak, od śmierci wizjonerskiego brytyjskiego reżysera Dereka Jarmana upłynęło już dwadzieścia lat. Nieustraszony i nieheteronormatywny, jego filmy ukazują religijny żar i punkową wściekłość lat osiemdziesiątych, zainspirowawszy kolejne pokolenie queerowych artystów do kontynuowania jego dziedzictwa.  


Aby uczcić tę okazję, BFI Southbank będzie wyświetlać niektóre z jego najbardziej znanych dzieł – _Sebastiana_ , _Edwarda II_ i _Caravaggia_ – ale jedna z pozycji w repertuarze może zaskoczyć niektórych entuzjastów Jarmana: rzadki pokaz _Sodomy: na główce od szpilki_ (1986). Chronologicznie powstała między eteryczną medytacją _Anielskich rozmów_ i rozżażoną biografią o Caravaggiu, to zapomniana perełka znana tylko najbardziej oddanym fanom. Komercyjna klęska i udana kampania lobbingowa Mary Whitehouse skierowana do Brytyjskiego Zarządu Cenzury Filmowej sprawiła, że film nie dostał certyfikatu, czemu zaradzono dopiero we wczesnych latach dwutysięcznych.  


Oglądanie tego pomniejszego dzieła może jednak sprawić wiele radości. Podążając za tradycją _Sebastiana_ i _Anielskich rozmów_ , łączy ono swoje queerowe i religijne motywy, i przez dwie godziny prowadzi nas przez historię Sodomy i Gomory przerywaną wstawkami z narracji biblijnej. Tilda Swinton, częsta bywalczyni u Jarmana, przybiera tu androgyniczną kreację, wizualnie przypominającą jej role w _Orlandzie_ i _Constantine_ , grając istniejącego poza czasem nieszczęśliwego anioła Azirapha, który, stale obecny, obserwuje wiecznie takie same historie pożądania, represji i następującej po niej manifestacji agresji. Jest tam długa scena centuriona płaczącego nad oświetlonym słońcem łożem swojego kochanka, podczas gdy Aziraph stoi niezauważony w kącie, również roniąc łzy. Wypowiedzi centuriona o „złej krwi” służącego i jego odmowa objęcia ukochanego w obawie przed zarażeniem rysują jasne, pełne współczucia paralele ze współczesną Jarmanowi epidemią AIDS. Te prorocze detale dodają późniejszym błaganiom centuriona u stóp Chrystusa ponurej, ale koniecznej desperacji.  


Tragedia Davida i Jonatana jest rozegrana w całości, a Judi Dench czyta do niej ustępy z Pieśni Solomona i Lewiktusa, podczas gdy skąpani we krwi żołnierze obejmują się nawzajem. Aziraph Tildy Swinton, będąc świadkiem śmierci Jonatana na szczycie Gilboa, unicestwia wrogą armię krzykiem boskiej furii. To bardzo mocna rzecz, seria podniosłych scen w niczym nie przygotowywujących widza na zakończenie, które sprawiło filmowi tyle problemów – anielskie przybycie do domu Lota w poszukiwaniu schronienia i, jak na ówczesny klimat w branży filmowej, niezwykle dosłowną scenę seksu, w której Aziraph dobrowolnie oddaje się mieszkańcom w anielskiej orgii rozpalającej miasteczko.  


Jarman nie był pierwszym, który użył metafory Azirapha by mówić o homoseksualnej tęsknocie. Wczesna queerowa hollywódzka reżyserka Dorothy Arzner wybrała aktora Billy Hainesa na odtwórcę głównej roli w jej tragiromansie _Nocne statki_ na kilka lat zanim musiał odejść z branży, ponieważ odmówił ukrywania swojej seksualności. Scena, w której jego postać modli się do anioła, aby wsparł go na zbliżającym się ślubie zręcznie sugeruje widzowi, że jego seksualność jest przeszkodą dla małżeńskiego szczęścia. Jarman był jednak jednym z pierwszych reżyserów wystarczająco odważnych, by narysować wyraźną linię między możliwością boskiej łaski a doświadczeniem homoseksualnego pragnienia, jako że anioł, posłaniec Boga, wyraźnie sprzyja tego rodzaju związkom, i, być może jeszcze wyraźniej, zwierza się z własnego queerowego pożądania ukazanego w gwałtownych, rozmazanych flashbackach.  


Nie jest to najlepszy film Jarmana i na pewno nie ma w sobie tego punkowego „pieprzcie się”, które charakteryzuje jego późniejsze, antythatcherowe dzieła. Jednak jego motywy, na swój sposób delikatna eksploracja wewnętrznego i zewnętrznego ciepienia w głównych bohaterach, oraz bezwarunkowa akceptacja anioła są wyjątkowe jak na tamte czasy i zasługują, by obejrzała je szersza widownia.  


_Derek Jarman: Rocznica_ będzie wyświetlana w BFI Southbank od 8. do 21. lutego. _Sodomę: na główce od szpilki_ można obejrzeć o 21:00 (10-15 luty) albo zakupić w naszym sklepie internetowym w ramach wyprzedaży dzieł Jarmana.

* * *

To głupi pomysł, powiedział sobie, wściekły. Narysowali w piasku linię, czyż nie, a kiedy zmył ją przypływ, Crowley wrócił na miejsce i zbudował tam umocnienia przybrzeżne, żeby wszystko było jasne. Nie był pewien, do czego właściwie doszli podczas tego cichego momentu zaciemniającej obraz szczerości, ale cokolwiek to było, to by było na tyle. Pora przestać.  


Przypomniał sobie, że tamten blondyn od Naza wspomniał o filmie, i jego ciekawość wygrała, podstawiając mu nogę tej samej nocy nad ranem, kiedy zajmował się swoimi sprawami.  


Nie był szczególnym fanem kina artystycznego, to raczej sfera anioła, ale gdy już sobie przypomniał, nie mogło mu to dać spokoju. Ponieważ był demonem, znalazł film online, i rozsiadł się na sofie, za którą zginęło tyle krów, a po chwili zatrzymał odtwarzanie, by znaleźć coś do chrupania.  


Prawie się zakrztusił, gdy zobaczył „Azirapha” tej produkcji, ubranego w coś, co wyglądało jak jedwabna suknia i wdzięcznie oświetlonego delikatnym światłem. Aktorka poruszała się lekko, jakby płynęła w powietrzu. Crowley widział kiedyś, jak Aziraphale potknął się o swoje własne stopy, i zawsze miał na sobie znoszone, choć zadbane brązowe buty z grubą podeszwą. Zupełnie nieprzypominające baletek, w których snuł się ten Aziraphale.  


Ta wersja Aziraphale’a, dobrze zagrana, ale i tak fałszywa, właśnie zapatrzyła się żałośnie w dal, mamrocząc aforyzmy o naturze wiary i istnienia. Crowley spojrzał na długość filmu, przeklął, po czym wrzucił sobie do ust kolejny orzeszek.  


Tylko czysta siła przekory powstrzymywała go od zrezygnowania. Nie był jednak zachwycony, że przyjdzie mu przesiedzieć przez dwie godziny tych głupot.  


Film ciągnął się dalej z pretensjonalnym zadufaniem w sobie, które prawdziwego Aziraphale’a raczej by zawstydziło.  


– Ponieważ jestem aniołem, nie mogę być człowiekiem, a jednak dusza moja tęskni za niesamowitymi wyżynami i podłymi głębinami – powiedział anioł, siedząc na plastikowym kamieniu pośród taniego, malowanego tła studyjnego mającego przypominać Palestynę. Crowley wydał z siebie dramatyczny jęk i rzucił w ekran orzeszkiem.  


Zastanawiał się, czy może nie opowiedzieć o tym filmie Aziraphale’owi. Przynajmniej miałby ubaw z jego skrępowania. Mógłby udać niezainteresowanie, zaśmiać się, zignorować jakiekolwiek pragnienia, które by się pojawiły. Miły wieczór spędzony razem.  


Przez wszystkie te posępne biblijne fragmenty, w których Aziraph wytrwale i poetycko rozwodził się nad rolą grzechu, Crowley zaczynał powoli zasypiać, i naprawdę marzył o tym, żeby Aziraphale też tu był i żeby mogli wspólnie na nie pogderać.  


Przez sól z orzeszków zaczynało wysychać mu w ustach, kiedy anioł pojawił się w judejskim odpowiedniku baru żeglarskiego – no tak, jasne, anachronizmy – i, wyglądając nieco nieobecnie, jakby nie z tego świata, pobłogosławił unii kadeta marynarki i robotnika portowego. Co znowu stanowiło pretekst do zapatrzenia się gdzieś na prawo od kamery i mamrotania czegoś o jego własnej niemożliwej miłości do potępieńca.  


– Być może był czas – powiedział anioł w tak uduchowiony sposób, jakby prosił, żeby mu przywalić – że żyłem pod urokiem przelotnego marzenia, ale teraz rozwiało się ono wraz z szeptem poranka. Jego już nie ma, i zostały mi tylko odłamki tego, co być mogło.  


Crowley wyrzucił z siebie kilka mocnych wulgaryzmów i schował głowę w poduszce. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nie był rodzajem demona, który miałby na sofie poduszki, ale sofa na szczęście przewidziała, że będzie ich potrzebować.  


Film uraczył go następnie rozmytym, niejasnym flashbackiem o dwóch aniołach, jednym białym, a drugim czarnym, z głupim rozwidlonym ogonem. Oddawały się w Edenie zakazanym swawolom i leżały artystycznie wśród liści. Kiedy zaczęły stykać się ustami, Crowley rozbudził się nagle i przełknął nerwowo.  


Anioł, z powrotem w teraźniejszości, po kilku minutach kamery z upodobaniem przesuwającej się po brudzie, nędzy i zatwardziałych twarzach stałych bywalców baru, znalazł ukojenie w ramionach czarnowłosego marynarza z obfitą kreską na oczach mającą podkreślić jego mroczny wyraz twarzy. Podchodził do Azirapha pewnym krokiem w swoich butach z wężowej skóry, patrząc na niego pożądliwie, i Crowley zaczął wiercić się z niepokojem. To nie był Aziraphale, nawet go nie przypominał, ale oglądanie tej erotycznej pantonimy sprawiało, że czuł się obłudnie, fałszywie.  


Próbował usiedzieć spokojnie podczas sceny seksu z gustownymi zdjęciami i śpiewem Annie Lennox podłożonym do stymulowanej penetracji ale nie, nie da rady. Nie wytrzymał nawet do obiecanej na końcu orgii. Błyskawicznie, agresywnie wyłączył komputer i dyszał ciężko, dziwnie spocony.  


To miał być on. Wiedział o tym. Okej, zrozumiał te wszystkie znaki, że pojawiał się jako arcywróg w tych wierszach, gdzie Aziraphale prowadził metaforyczną walkę z pokusą czy też może heteronormatywną patriarchią, i okej, to nie jego reputacja go obchodziła.  


Ale jakiś pretensjonalny reżyser sugerujący, że chudziutki, homoseksualny Aziraphale od wieków wzdychał za jego demonicznym kochankiem i znajduje ukojenie tylko z jego brutalnymi, ciemnowłosymi sobowtórami...  


To sprawiało, że... cóż, nie wiedział jak się z tym czuć.  


Bo te wszystkie rzeczy, te historie i wiersze i filmy, nie były prawdziwe. Nie były prawdziwe, bo to nie było tak, z nim i Aziraphalem. Erizafel, który się w nich pojawiał – ten, który za nim tęsknił i pałał do niego takim uczuciem, że sprawiało mu ono tylko cierpienie – to nie był jego Aziraphale. Ten zrzędliwy, praktyczny i, w głębi serca, pod tym wszystkim, tak bardzo ludzki.  


Crowley nie mógł tego mieć. Tego Aziraphale’a, którego chciał, odwzajemniającego jego uczucia.  


A potem przyszło mu do głowy, zuchwale, nagle, że dlaczego nie, cholera jasna.

* * *

_TimeOut London – Online – Kultura i sztuka – Wystawy – Nowości_  
**Angel in the Out!House** ; 4/5

  
Nowa wystawa Tomasza Kowalczyka przenosi nas z powrotem na znany grunt. Wychowany w katolickiej rodzinie, Kowalczyk w swoich pracach zawsze stawiał głębokie pytania o część wspólną między swoją wiarą a seksualnością. Wystawa ta nie jest wyjątkiem, chociaż tym razem autor przybiera nieco mniej osobistą perspektywę, decydując się w zamian za to na introspekcję poprzez pryzmat metafory mało znanego anioła Ezirafaela, który w ostatnich latach został odkryty na nowo i nieoficjalnie mianowany patronem nieheteronormatywnych tożsamości. Inspirowana filmem „Sodoma” Dereka Jarmana (klipy z którego odtwarzane są w przestrzeni wystawienniczej), multimedialna wystawa w celebracji tożsamości łączy ze sobą czytane przez aktorów ze starych manuskryptów żywoty świętych i oryginalne wydruki queercore zinów oraz zdjęcia chrześcijańskich gejów na wczesnych paradach równości w Londynie. Całość może wydać się nieco przytłaczająca, szczególnie, że Kowalczyk pokazał ostatnio, że potrafi grać subtelnie, ale to tylko dodaje ekspozycji punkowego, antyautorytarnego uroku.  


Opowieść o aniele i jego miłości do demona powraca jak refren, przedstawiona jako pochwała indywidualności i wolności w obliczu represji. Historia kulminuje się w serii obrazów – portretów prawdziwych ludzi i autoportretu samego Kowalczyka – ukazujących często bolesną, odwiecznie ludzką akceptację własnej tożsamości, i ukoronowana jest szczególnie poruszającym tryptykiem. Obrazy po lewej i prawej stronie, pozbawione tytułu, przedstawiają anioła patrzącego tęsknie za demonem; w centrum oboje są razem, zwarci w wyraźnie seksualnym, prowokującym uścisku, agresywni i triumfalni. W dzisiejszych pełnych podziałów czasach ten wyraz triumfującej adoracji smakuje jak wyzwolenie.  


_Wystawa „Angel in the Out!House” potrwa w Galerii Sztuki Nowoczesnej Barkley do 12 sierpnia._

* * *

Crowley dużo myślał. O wielu rzeczach. Nigdy nie był rodzajem osoby, która śpieszy się z realizacją planów, więc przemyślał wszystko z precyzją modelarza, który układa na podłodze komplet części potrzebnych do złożenia samolotu. W sumie to nie, co tam modelarstwo, lepsza będzie tu raczej klasyczna metafora pokerowa. Gra w otwarte karty i tak dalej.  


Spędził czterdzieści minut na pasywno-agresywnej przemowie, która miała go zmotywować, chodząc w kółko i przyprawiając swoje rośliny o nerwowe dygotanie, po czym zaprosił Aziraphale’a na spacer.  


Jeśli Aziraphale zauważył, że był podczas ich przechadzki nadzwyczajnie milczący, grzecznie to zignorował i wypełniał ciszę pogawędką o wszystkim, co akurat wpadło mu do głowy. Dzień był chłodny, prawie że zimny, ale Aziraphale przyniósł chleb i podzielił się z Crowleyem. Zawołał kaczki, które przyczłapały bliżej, i rozwodził się nad tym, jak urosły, a nowe pisklęta stawały się coraz bardziej odważne w swoich eskapadach.  


Crowley w końcu mu przerwał.  


– Nie chciałbyś przejść się gdzieś indziej?  


– To znaczy?  


– Niespodzianka.  


Aziraphale rzucił mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie, uśmiechając się z czułością.  


– Ty tajemniczy wężu. Prowadź więc.  


Crowley prowadził. Przez miasto, place i ulice o domach z czerwonej cegły, aż doszli do galerii sztuki z nieskazitelnym, nowoczesnym szyldem złożonym z dużych kształtów i kolorów podstawowych. Mieściła się w budynku, który był wcześniej zwykłym domem, obok dentysty i mieszkań, a w oknach stało kilka połamanych doniczek z podwiędłymi begoniami.  


Crowley zapłacił za ich oboje, machnąwszy ręką na Aziraphale’a, gdy ten próbował wyciągnąć portfel. Kasjer miał włosy koloru gumy balonowej i niedorzeczne ilości metalu w i dookoła twarzy, ale powitał ich ze szczerą, a nawet wyszczerzoną, grzecznością, wręczając im mapę. Trwała aktualnie więcej niż jedna wystawa i musieli przejść się po różnych pomieszczeniach, zanim znaleźli to, czego szukał Crowley.  


Gdyby Arizaphale rozejrzał się dookoła, od razu wiedziałby, w co wchodzi.  


Jednak Arizaphale patrzył na Crowleya. Z ciekawością. I z zaufaniem.  


Crowley przeprowadził ich przez instalacje z pamiątek i niepozowanych zdjęć prosto do obrazu, o którym czytał. Stanął przed nim i wykonał agresywny gest, mając nadzieję, że obędzie się bez wyjaśnień. Nie był pewien, czy jego język jest w nastroju na tego rodzaju wysiłek, biorąc pod uwagę, że przykleił mu się do podniebienia.  


Aziraphale podążył wzrokiem za jego ramieniem i drgnął, spłoszony jak wiktoriańska kobieta łapiąca za swój sznur pereł.  


– Dobry Boże!  


– Co myślisz? – spytał szorstko Crowley. Teraz, gdy już tu był, chciał jak najszybciej mieć wszystko z głowy, nie czekając, aż Aziraphale pracowicie złoży kawałki układanki.  


– To oczywiście udana próba – Aziraphale zaczął się rumienić. Patrzył na staranne linie anielskiej perłowobiałej szaty, rozwichrzone w burzy loków włosy, powściągliwy fragment uda. – Ale nie rozumiem...  


– To ty.  


– Dobry Boże – Aziraphale powtórzył wolno. Ciszej. – Cóż, to... dość pochlebne, chociaż podobieństwo nie jest zbyt dobrze oddane. A... – Aziraphale zamrugał – ten... mam na myśli mojego towarzysza...  


– To ja.  


Tym razem nie było żadnego „dobrego Boga”. Żadnego wykrzyknienia, złości, zawstydzenia. Nie spłonął rumieńcem ani nie zaczął się jąkać. Nie powiedział nic, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.  


Patrzył na demona z obrazu, z jego czarną jak sadza szatą, kruczymi skrzydłami i grzywą prerafaelickiej muzy, a potem spojrzał na Crowleya tak, jakby nie widział nic poza nim.  


– Co chciałbyś, żebym powiedział, Crowley? – spytał cicho. Miękko. – Nie czytam w twoich myślach.  


Ręce Crowleya trzepotały nerwowo. Zaczął skrobać paznokcie i przyglądać się z fascynacją rysie na listwie przypodłogowej. Przez chwilę wiedział dokładnie, co chce powiedzieć, a potem słowa go opuściły.  


– Dużo myślałem – zaczął. Wahając się jak nigdy i przeklinając w duchu swoją słabość. Zdecydowany, by przejść przez to, zachowując godność. – O tobie. I o mnie. O nas.  


Aziraphale przykrył swoją dłonią jego ręce, by je uspokoić, i zostawił ją tak.  


– Ach – westchnął, prawie nieuważnie. – To trochę niebezpieczne. Za dużo myślenia nie robi dobrze.  


Dłoń Aziraphale’a była ciepła i wciąż nie zabrał jej z powrotem. Słowa Crowleya przestały ściskać mu gardło, a jego wątpliwości opadły. Zapomniał o wszystkich tych ludziach z ich przeróżnymi szalonymi historiami i o tym, jak nikt spośród nich nawet nie zbliżył się do tego, co teraz przeżywał.  


– Kochasz mnie, aniele – powiedział cicho.  


Zmusił się do spojrzenia na Aziraphale’a, a to, co zobaczył, było lepsze, niż mógł się spodziewać.  


Aziraphale uśmiechał się promiennie, jakby Crowley dał mu ostatnie hasło do zdradziecko trudnej krzyżówki. Widać po nim było też ulgę, ciężar zrzucony z ramion, rozwiane z oczu cienie. Oczy śmiały mu się, jego palce na dłoni Crowleya zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej i pewniej, a twarz jaśniała czymś, co wyglądało niemal jak radość.  


– Niezaprzeczalnie, kochanie – odpowiedział Aziraphale.  


Stali tak przez długi czas, trzymając się za ręce i patrząc na obraz. W drodze do wyjścia kupili sobie pocztówkę z reprodukcją.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTKA AUTORA | AUTHOR'S NOTE [pl|[en](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752469#work_endnotes)]:
> 
> Niektóre rzeczy w tej pracy zostały jawnie zmyślone albo zaadaptowane na mój własny użytek.
> 
> Ale obraz z aniołem i demonem Burne-Jonesa jest prawdziwy, chociaż idea Aziraphale'a w [czymś takim](http://www.victorianweb.org/painting/bj/paintings/p7.html) jest po prostu śmieszna. Crowley jest wystarczająco extra, żeby mu to uszło.
> 
> Koniecznie zerknijcie na queerowego obrońcę!Aziraphale'a, [tatuaż bijoumiliving](https://bijoumiliving.tumblr.com/post/182814696509/ive-been-fucking-around-with-this-idea-in-a-few)
> 
> Koniecznie zerknijcie też na [TĘ PIĘKNĄ RZECZ](https://fanfusionfriend.tumblr.com/post/185694599782/from-such-surpassing-brightness-by) fanfusionfriend
> 
> I na ten [ NIESAMOWITY design tatuażu](https://twitter.com/dar__as__rad/status/1142807660980527104?s=21) Darren Keen z Twittera


End file.
